Adventures and Misadventures
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Join the Munks and Ettes thourgh their daily lives
1. slippery floors and singing

Summary: Join the Munks and Ettes through their daily lives

Hey guys so I totally know I shouldn't have taken on another story sue me I have a lot of ideas. Read and review or don't it'll just make me update slower and i mean really slow I'm talking weeks maybe even months.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks or any other characters used in this story

* * *

_*Brittany's P.O.V*_

_Alvin and I were sitting in A meadow, just talking we were leaning in to have our first kiss- _

BANG! BANG! "TIME TO GET UP" Said Padamay **(1) **banging two pans together my eyes snap open in anger and I look beside me to see my boyfriend, Alvin Sevillie, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands since the other one was wrapped around me,

"Mornin Alvie"

"Mornin Britt"

"Sometimes, I really hate Padamay"

I nod in agreement and hope out of bed, starting to get ready Alvin and I then walk down the stairs when he suddenly picks me up then continues to walk down the stairs he then puts me down in my seat I smile in graduted then glare at Padamay who smiles innocently.

_* No One's P.O.V*_

"Dave said to not let you sleep all day although you probably wouldn't have with..."

"NOOOOO!"

"Toby **(2) **here"

Toby came in mad and slammed his controler on the counter then made his plate and sat down, grumbling about stuff that no one understood the rest of breakfast went by fast and soon their were all in the living room watching Meerkat Manor and listening to Toby play his video game and failing, miserably

"I'm bored" Alvin said in an monotone,

"What do you want to do?" Padamay asks

"I have a few ideas" He said an evil smirk forming on his face

Pretty soon the whole house ,except for the bedrooms since their were carpet, were covered in sun screen and all of them were skating and dancing around it even toby but we wouldn't exactly call that dancing or skating when the guys grabbed their girls hand **(3) **and start singing,

_You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

_Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some want some_

_Well I... I set my sights on you_  
_(And no one else will do)_  
_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_  
_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're havin' fun_  
_Open up your lovin' _  
_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round_

_I, I got be your friend now, baby_  
_And I would like to move in _  
_Just a little bit closer _The guys grab their girls **(3) **by their hands and pull them in closer  
_(Little bit closer)_

_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're lots of fun_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round_  
_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round_

_I want your love _Alvin grabs both of Brittany's hands and spins both of them around_  
I want your love_

_You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

_(I want your love)_

_You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
Right round round round_

_I want your love_

The door opens and you hear a slip and a "ALLLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!''

* * *

"Honestly guys what were you thinking?!" Dave yelled at them and all but Alvin and Padamay hung their heads

"We were thinking it would be fun?"

"Seriously Davie live alittle no one got seriously injured everyone's mostly okay" Says Padamay looking at Toby who had slammed into the table many many times.

Dave just ran his hand thourgh his hair and said "Just don't it again and clean this mess up"

They all nod their heads and start cleaning up the sunscreen

"DINNER!"

"I call the dark piece" Alvin says running to the kitchen

Brittany grrrr's then runs after him dinner goes by quick with only one food fight and soon they were all watching Meerkat Manor again

"I'm bored again"

"TOO BAD" Everyone yells Alvin sighs the wraps his arm and tail around Brittany who in return snuggles up to him and wraps both of her arms and tail around him letting out a big yawn, exhusted from the day's activities Alvin bends down and kisses her head.

"Someone's tired" He says jokingly

She nods then trys so hard not to shut her eyes when she is suddenly lifted off the ground and carried upstairs then placed into her and Alvins bed they both just lay there with Alvin playing with Brittany's hair watching her sleep everyone else comes in and climbs into their own beds.

"Goodnight Elenor"

"Goodnight Theodore"

"Goodnight Simon"

"Goodnight Jenette"

Simon hops down and turns off the light and as everyone finally gets settled in you hear

"NOOOOOOOO!"

YEEEEEESSSSSSS! PADAMAY WINS!" And everyone groans, knowing it was going to be a looooonnnnggggg night.

* * *

**(1) **All credit goes to ice around the moon for Padamay you should check their stories out they're great!

**(2) **You guys remember Toby? From the Squeakual?

**(3) **Alvin and Brittany are the only one's dating I meant counterparts just clearly that up

That's all I have to say Review

BYE!:-D


	2. Drama and Daters Ending

Hey guys it's me with my second chapter of Adventures and Misadventures Review

No animals were harmed in the making of this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks or any other characters used in this story

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!'' Brittany says storming in.

"Who?" Jenette says who was currently talking to simon about something they had seen eariler

"ALVIN THAT'S WHO!" She says starting to pace by then Theodore, Eleanor, Padamay, and Toby had rushed into the living room and were looking terrified if there's one thing you should fear in this world it's an angry Brittany.

"What'd he do _**this** _time?" Padamay questions very careful I might add,

"HE TOOK THE COMMERICAL I WAS SUPPOSED TO STAR IN AGAIN!"

Everyone sighed they were pretty used to seeing Alvin and Brittany fight though they were never pretty they usually made up by the end of the day, sometimes week.

"Brittany look, Alvin's just Alvin he's gonna do stuff like that without even realizing it, you know he'd never intentionally hurt you, he loves you waaaaayyy too much" Padamay explains calmly

"He loves me?"

"Crap"

"Way to go Padamay" Simon scolds

"If he asks we blame Toby"

"HEY!"

"He loves me?" Brittany asks again in shock

"Aw man he's gonna kill you Toby"

"NO CAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD!"

"DOES HE LOVE ME OR NOT!?"

The door opens and in walks Alvin and Dave "Who told?" He said scarily calm

Everyone except Toby, who points at Padamay, points at Toby

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

After a few minutes everyone minus A scared to death toby got Alvin to calm down although Brittany was the one who really did it by kissing him, Jenette and Simon covering Theodore and Eleanor's eyes, Dave shaking his head, and Toby complete disgusted, and saying

"I love you to"

"Oh good I thought you were still mad" Alvin says relieved and everyone else smacks their heads

"I AM STILL MAD YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME?!"

"SO YOU WOULDN'T KILL TOBY"

"Well then I guess this conversation and us are over"

"Fine" Brittany says choking back tears

"Brit I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said running upstairs

Alvin tries to go after her but Simon stops him "I got this" Padamay says going after her

"I'm dead"

"You should have more faith in her Alvin she's one of the few people who knows how to talk to her just trust her" Dave says sitting on the couch

"But, here's the thing guys I don't even know what I did wrong I can't lose her she's too important to me she's one of the few people who really know me and I love her guys I really love her"

"She didn't tell you what you did?" Theodore says suprised

"No Theo she didn't" He snaps back

"Sorry Theo I just sorry" He sighs then slumps down on the couch

"Alvin she said you stole her commerical again"

"WHAT THAT'S IT!"

"Alvin you need to learn to share the spotlight especially with Brittany your girlfriend and possibly future mate"

"You know the thought of that used to make me wanna throw up but now I actually like it" He says smiling

"Yea know what Dave? You're right I need to apologize to her but how? This is Brittany we're talking about here"

They all slump down and start thinking

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Brittany crying her little heart out

"Aw come on Brittany it's alright it's alright he gonna's apologize and you two are gonna make up just like always shhhh shhhhh" Padamay says running her hand up and down Brittany's back

"But what if we don't what if we never get back together what if he doesn't even want to be friends what-"

"Whoa Brittany slow down you two haven't broken up yet and you won't and you two will always be best friends nothing will get in the way of that not even A bunch of stupid fights! Because it you guys and you two love and care about eachother too much for anything even close to that ever happening!"

"Maybe I'm overreacting"

"No Brittany you weren't Alvin needs to learn to share the spolight with you, your his girlfriend, his possible future mate for crying out loud!"

"You know I used too be so scare of that but with Alvin all that just went away"

"It's called love"

"I love Alvin?"

"I don't know? Do you?"

After thinking for a few seconds she says "Yea I think I do"

"So how am I gonna tell him? He does think I'm still mad remember?"

They both slump down and start thinking

"Hey Britttany? Can we talk?"

"I'll leave you two alone" Padamay says going downstairs and Brittany starts crying

"No no please don't cry I hate when you cry I'm sorry I never meant to steal the commericals you mean way more too me than all of that please Brittany I'm so so sorry just please stop crying please!" Alvin pleads with her

"I can't I can't just forgive you I know you didn't mean to but you're always doing it and it hurts because I love you so much it makes me think you love your career more than me I can't forgive you for that"

"Brittany please I love you I'll fix it I'll share the spotlight because you deserve so much better than that you deserve to be in the spotlight you don't deserve to live in anyone's shadow especially mine your boyfriend who-"

She suddenly pulls him in for A kiss and after a few minutes air becomes A problem and they reluctantally pull away

"Maybe I should ramble like that more oftently"

"Shut up" She says pulling him in for another kiss he makes the first move, bitting down on her lip making her gasp in suprise he uses that to insert his tongue into her mouth which makes her moan

"Mmm mmm" A cough comes the door way

"Oh hey Si didn't see you there"

"Clearly, I take you two are back together"

"I don't know are we?" Alvin says looking at Brittany

"Only if you kiss me again"

"That can be arranged"

They lean in and start kissing for the third time before Brittany let's out a moan

"Alright guys break it up"

"Buzzkill"

The three of them head downstairs and into the living room

"Huh look who's back together yup all my doing" Padamay says holding her head high

"Oh please who made Alvin realize he loved Brittany" Simon said smartly

"Not you" Alvin counteracts which makes everyone laugh then a crash and an

"ALLLLVVVIIIIINNNNN!"

* * *

Yup had to end it with that famous line alot of drama in this one still some funny moments I hope review and let me know the next one will be funnier I promise untill next

Don't do anything Jesus wouldn't do.

BYE:-D


	3. Road Trips and Hits Part 1

Hey guys it's me super bored with a third chapter it is now 3:30PM Wednesday and I am starting the story review

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks or any other characters used in this story

ENJOY!

* * *

"BONZAI!" Yells Padamay jumping off the roof

"She's gonna kill me!"

"What'd you do this time?" Simon asks not really caring

"Nothing I swear!"

"YOU TOOK MY PHONE!"

"No I didn't!" Toby then comes out playing with Padamay's phone

"I told you!"

"Toby you have five seconds to run"

Toby takes off running "FIVE" Padamay takes off after him

"Don't kill him! We need him for backstage!"

"I feel the love!" Toby says sarcastically

"Alright guys break it up and help me pack the car" That's right they were going on a roadtrip why you may ask? Well even if you don't I'll tell you anyway. Just to get a break from being famous this is gonna be intersenting...

"And why would we do that? Their stuff can't be _THAT _heavy"

"Oh really" He then hands her one of Brittany's bags

"How many things does she have in here?" Padamay says strugling to carry it

"Please try having to help her pack it then you can talk" Alvin says out of breath from running from Padamay

Padamay nods in agreement "I feel sorry for you"

"Alright everything's packed and ready to go! Padamay, Toby go get the others"

Toby looks up from his hand held "Why do we have to do everything?"

"Would you rather stay out here with them?" Dave asks reffering to Alvin and Simon who were arguing about something

"Point taken come on Pad let's go get the other's!" Toby says running into the house

Padamay shakes her head then follows him

"K guys help me put this backseat down"

They both groan then go help him

"Guys time to go!" Padamay shouts

"No need to shout Pad we right here" Jenette says annoyed

"Sorry come on you know how Dave gets when we don't hurry"

Everyone else nods remembering the last road trip

* * *

Once everyone gets settled in ,the girls sitting next to their counterparts in the back ,Toby in the passenger seat not looking up from his hand held, and Padamay with the munks and ettes in the back, Dave starts driving.

For the first few minutes everything was fine with everyone doing their own thing Alvin and Brittany watching wrestling on Alvin's phone,

Simon and Jenette reading a science maginzine,

Theodore and Eleanor looking at a cook book,

Padamay jamming out to her music like she's the only one in the car,

Toby playing his video game occasionally letting out a "NOOOOOOOO",

"BODY SLAM pay up!" Alvin says to Brittany

"NO WAY"

"YES YOU AGREED-"

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING"

"YEA YOU DID"

"I THINK I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED SOMETHING LIKE THAT"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T CAUSE YOU DID AGREE TO THAT"

"Alvin, Brittany didn't agree to anything" Simon says without looking up from his magnize

"I TOLD YOU"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I can hear even with my headphones"

"Sorry" Both say embrassed

Meanwhile with Simon and Jenette they were both rolling their eyes at their siblings behavior

"How are they together?" Simon asks

"Well they really love eachother Si and their mates they can get thourgh anything just like two other munks I know"

"Really who?"

Jenette sighs "Nevermind" then goes back to looking at the magnize

"Are you sure?"

"Yea"

He looks at her again then says,

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yea of course"

"Ok"

"Jenette-"

"Just let it go Simon"

"No what were you going to say"

Jenette gets up and goes to sit by Padamay and Simon faceplams

"What's wrong Simon" Theodore asks

"Huh? Nothing Theodore just I think Jenettes mad at me"

Eleanor looks up from the cook book "Yea she's mad at you Simon she was talking about you two and you didn't even notice"

"But we aren't together"

"So? She didn't mean it like that she meant that you two were really close"

* * *

"I don't know what to do Pad I mean he didn't even notice I was talking about us! I don't know what I can do! What do you think?"

"Huh?" Padamay says taking out her headphones "Oh hey Jenette you want something?"

Jenette sighs "Nothing"

"No come on Jen tell me"

"I don't know what to do about Simon! He didn't even notice I was talking about us! What do you think?"

"I think that Simon firgued it out"

"What do you mean?"

Padamay points to Simon whos looking over at them when he meets eyes with Jenette he quickly looks down

"Alright guys were here"

Everyone gets out and looks at the hotel which looks the an english castle

"Where's the Queen?" Simon asks jokingly

"England" Jenette responds which makes him chuckle

"Nerds" Alvin says to Brittany and Padamay whom nod in agreement then they all walk inside and to the front desk

"Welcome to the Imperial Palace"

"Thank you reservation for Dave Seville"

"Dave Seville as in song writer for the Chipmunks and Chipettes?"

"Yea"

"Alright so that's five rooms for three nights correct?"

"Yes"

"Alright top floor thank you for choosing Imperial Palace enjoy your stay!" She says handing him their keys

"Why five rooms David?" Padamay asks walking to the elevator

"One for Alvin and Brittany, one for Simon and Jenette, one for Theodore and Eleanor, one for You and Toby, and one for me." Dave says pressing a button

"No no no I'm not rooming with Toby"

"Relax it's just for three days"

"Fine"

"No funny business that goes for all of you"

Alvin and Padamay snap their fingers

The elevator dings, the doors open and everyone walks out takes a key from dave and go to their rooms

"Change into your swimsuits and meet in five minutes" Everyone nods

* * *

Alvin and Brittany gasp in awe at their room then run on to the bed and start jumping on it. There's a pound from next door

"Why did we pick a room next to Simon?"

"Cause we're stupid"

Toby and Padamay look at their to see there's only one bed

"Your sleeping on the floor"

"What? No!"

Padamay glares at him "I mean I'd by happy to sleep on the floor" He chuckles nervously

"That's what I thought"

A few minutes later all of them are in their bathingsuits and walking to the pool

"Whoa" Alvin says in shock

"BONZAI" Padamay says jumping in and soaking everyone

"PADAMAY!"

"Whoops sorry"

* * *

Here's where I end it I have to put this in several parts otherwise you won't get another for a couple of weeks

Review!


End file.
